The Kitsune and his Starfire
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Based off Kitsune Among Titans. Naruto and Starfire are the only ones in Titans tower one day. Naruto has both an attraction and feelings for the beautiful alien. Though to his surprise the feelings are mutual. NarutoxStarfire. Image by Tonicshadow.


The Kitsune and His Starfire

0

Naruto x Starfire

0

Story Start

0

Today was another day at Titan's tower for the young heroes. Most of the other Titans were out and about doing there own things. The only one currently as the towers were Naruto and Koriand'r or Starfire as she was known to the people of Jump City.

Naruto breathing hitched catching the whiff of her scent as she entered the Kitchen. Starfire without the doubt was one of the most beautiful females he ever laid his eyes upon. His dislike for orange because of bad memories of the past was immediately destroyed upon first seeing her. Her Orange exotic skin and beautiful green eyes were breath taking. Not to mention the rest of her wasn't that bad either. Even after five years the Titans were going strong. Some time over the course of the year they had dropped the Teen as all the Titans had reached age eighteen. Naruto had outlived his generation of Konoha because of his healing factor. Even now he still looked and retained his age of eighteen a resulting fact of merging with the Kyuubi.

Today though was a day that one of the few downsides of being the new Kyuubi brought. Naruto found himself in a state equivalent to what was known as heat. Because of not being a pure demon it was far more manageable and he usually didn't have problems but today different. Something about Starfire's scent was tempting, almost bringing out one of his most basic urges.

Naruto decided to go get something cold to drink to cool off. As he entered the Kitchen Starfire came gliding in. The ability of flight was one of her most used abilities affected by her moods. She landed on the floor in front of the cabinet and opened it. She then started reaching for a glass on the top shelf. Naruto found himself staring at her as she stretched out to reach the glass, jumping a bit. Now if Naruto was in his right mind he would have logically concluded that something was up. Starfire could have just floated up and got the glass. That and it was obvious her actions had an ulterior motive.

Out of all the people in the tower the two titans were each others best friend of the opposite sex. He was there to comfort her and believe in her during the hard times. During her family conflicts, when her attempts to establish a relationship with Robin failed due to his commitment issue and workaholic like attitude. He was the one always willing to eat her food and help her learn Earth's custom. It was different because he came from a distant path and that allowed the two of them to bond because they learned the customs of this planet together for the most part.

''Friend Naruto could you get the glass on the top shelf for me?'' She asked him with an innocent and adoring smile.

Once again hormones seemed to be clouding his judgement. ''Sure Kori,'' He answered as he went and got the glass. The Blond was a good two inches taller then her standing tall at 6'4. It was quite surprising how tall Starfire shot up after her Sixteen birthday.

''Thank you,'' She said taking the glass and pouring herself a glass of Sprite. She then got a straw and began to slowly drink it. She seemed to really be into drinking it.

As Naruto watched he gulped and he started to sweat. His face became heating and he slightly shivered. As she finished she went into the Comm run and turned on the TV. The channeled she picked was MTV and they were having some kind of count down.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a moment.

''My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, damn right better then yours...''

Naruto had to stop himself from saying, 'What the Fuck,' as the song Milkshake started playing. Starfire was dancing to it and singing along. She was far from the innocent girl she used to be when she came to the Earth half a decade ago but she was far from being a slut or anything like that. Much to his embarrassment and probably hers if she knew Naruto could tell she was still a virgin because he hadn't smelled the scent of another guy on her. Well a scent in around that area. He looked up and Starfire was still dancing, the wake she shook her hips were just so damn inviting. She was wearing a casual outfit, her civilian clothing. A Pink tank-top and hip hugging Blue Jeans. She turned around and started singing to him.

Naruto would have had a nose bleed but something told him that having perverted thoughts about Starfire of all people was a guaranteed one way trip to hell. Well technically he ruled Hell but that was just another logical thought that escaped him at the moment. As she gyrated around he found himself staring at her firm and round breasts. Her measurements were that of 40-28-38, been that way since she was sixteen. In itself it was quite amazing how developed she was but then again she was an alien from another world, albeit a very sexy alien.

''Naruto?'' Starfire was a few inches from his face. Somehow between his thoughts she appeared right in front of him without his notice. ''Friend Naruto are you day dreaming?''

''Hai...nothing to worry about.'' He longed for the days where she would have phrased it, the dreaming of the day or something like that. At least at that time he saw her as a little sister and not someone who with a sad smile or hug or even a please with a pout added could have him wrapped around her finger. ''I think I'll go swim in the pool.'' he said hoping to cool himself off.

They had recently installed a new pool out back behind Titans Tower.

''Ooh what a wonderful Idea. I love swimming so I'll shall join you,'' She said as she took off at nearly 40mph to her room.

Naruto looked up towards the sky. ''Why me Kami? I never did anything wrong? I was never mean to anybody.'' he said as he soon thought back to an incident some time ago.

Naruto and Kiba were assigned an S-rank assassination mission. After eating at the Sushi shack the two prepared for their month long journey.

''Oh man I can't believe we're heading to the Hidden Light Village. Rumor says they have the best babes there. Man I can't wait.'' excitement dancing in Kiba's eyes.

Naruto merely smirked and uttered the words. ''Come on man let's go get your dick implants.''

''Fuck you Naruto.''

When the memory faded Naruto only had one thing to say,'''Ok maybe that one time.'' he said as he went to go get his swim gear. Once he was outside he slipped into the chilled water of the pool. He was neck deep in the cool crystal water chilling in his black swim trunks.

''Naruto!''

He heard her call out to him as she walked in from the other side. She wore what without a doubt was the sexiest damn bikini he ever saw. The top barely contained her chest as red triangles covered her nipples held together by a thin string. Then their was the bottom which might as well should have been a thong. She started swimming around splashing around and letting out 'aaahs' every once in a wild. Her skin was glistening from the moisture. She swam next to him. Naruto felt like he was going to pop.

''Isn't this wonderful?'' she asked him with a seductive gaze.

''Yeah...though one thing I'm afraid.''

She cocked her head giving him a confused look.

''What's that?''

''I want you, forgive me star,'' He said as he grabbed her hips. She let out a small yelp as he pulled her towards him and crashed his lips onto her. Naruto figured after this he would have to vacate. He knew that if Kori told the others they would kick his ass. It was just a simple kiss yeah but to do anything sexual Starfire without her expressed permission was just a simple know. She was like a sister to everyone. The smile and the voice of kindness and innocence. She was the heart of the team. The kiss broke apart as they both were panted. He expected a shout, a scream, a star-bolt but what he got was a smirk.

''Hhm about time!'' she said with a pleased grin.

Naruto's jaws dropped. ''W-What?''

''I was wondering how long until you made your move love interest Naruto! I thought maybe I got the seduction thing wrong or something.''

''Oh trust me you get a Perfect A when it comes to seduction. Star you have to get away...right now I could pop anytime and I don't want to hurt you. I need relief and I couldn't do that to you. You mean too much to me Kori, because I love you...as more then I friend. This past year I...'' She placed a finger to his lips.

''I love you too...one can take only so much disappointment. I've given Robin years, but I can wait no longer. Since the beginning you had always been at my side. I could never categorize you as a brother. I considered you family but...I felt what we had was something more.''

''I...what about your innocence?''

''When demons mark they plan for their mark to be life mates do they not?''

''Yeah but...''

''Will I live as long as you when the mark takes?''

''Yeah though...''

''Then that's all I need to know Lo-Naruto. Make me yours.''

''Oh trust me,'' His cerulean eyes turned red. ''I plan to.'' he said as his hand moved to her top and freed it from it's confines. Starfire practically squealed at the sudden change. Naruto pulled her into a passionate lip lock as his left hand fondled her breasts. Both started panting heavily as they ravenlously attack each other's lips. They spun around, Starfire being pinned to the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist. As they continued to french tips Starfire maneuvered her right foot down Naruto' back and slip his boxers down. They broke the kiss and all Naruto could say was, ''Holy Shit!'' He felt her relock around his waist bringing him closer. His erection brushed against her scantily claded opening causing them both to moan.

''Lover I need you badly,'' She said huskily as she flicked her tongue across his ear lobe.

Naruto harden to maximum length, 25 centimeters and was raring to go. He slipped one of his hands down and moved the opening to Starfire's bikini aside. He slowly pushed forward causing the both of them to groan.

''That's it! Deeper!"' She moaned as his tool parted her folds.

''S-Star! Damn you're so tight!'' The added sensation of the cold water made it all the better. He continued to push forward and found little resistance beyond the tightness. Naruto took one of her nipples into her mouth sucking on it as he slowly pulled out only to slam back in.

Star writhed under the pleasurable assault. The experience was unreal and was far better then what she read and heard about. She was so into it that she didn't notice that she started to levitate them.

''Oh fuck!'' Naruto shouted as they were a few feet above the water.

Star opened her eyes and realized what happened. Before they could plummet Naruto channeled chakra and used them to keep them a float. Though even through all that they didn't stop their ministrations. ''That has so,'' Moan. ''many applications.'' groan ''for sex it's ridicilous,'' He said as the force of his thrusts caused Starfire to bounce up slightly and coming down for an unreal experience.

''I...Mmmhm...also think so.'' She said taking hold of his hands as she decided to take charged and started riding him like a horse.

''Star! Oh damn Star!''

She couldn't help but adorn a prideful smile as she rocked back and forth on Naruto's cock and what a cock it was. Then out of nowhere his tip brushed against her clit causing Star to arc her back and let out a scream. She had tightened around Naruto causing him to invoulantary jerked upwards. The sensations from the growing climaxed caused their bodies to spasm.

''N-Naruto! Oi hyuki onahusi!'' (I'm going to cum!)

''Y-Yeah me too!'' He said as he felt his balls tightened. He continued thrusting upwards as Star's walls were milking him for everything he had. The sensations were too much as he lost focus and control of his chakra. The two of them shot forward in the air. The two were in standing position or as close as they could get while floating. They both feverishly fucked eachother as they were brought to their peak!''

''KORI!''

''Naruto!''

They both climaxed, Kori's juices dripped down her falls as Naruto's appendage continued to jack hammer into her, spurting some of his seed each time. As they finished the two dropped back into the pool. After a moment both of them surfaced out of a breath but a relief plastered on their faces.

''That was...insane! Incredible but insane!'' Naruto said as Starfire swam behind him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her luscious tits into his back.

''Indeed lover!'' she said snuggling her face into the back of his neck.

''Damn!''

''What's wrong?'' She asked adorning an adoring face.

''I forgot to mark you...well at least if you change...''

''Don't even,'' she interrupted him with a harsh glare. ''I want you my little Gantog (Boy Toy) and no one else,'' She said a she gave him a predatory smile.

''Oh really?'' he asked her with an amused grin.

''Uh-huh...you and this,'' Snakes one of her hands forward and grab his junk. ''Are mine and I'm not letting any other woman have this...understand?'' She said flashing him a playful smile.

''Hai mam!'' he said with a solute.

''Now...let's get something to eat and we can resume with you marking me.''

''Sounds like a plan to me...though maybe we should keep it a secret for a while until we think of a way to break it to the others.''

Thump.

There at the side of the pool laid Beast Boy unconscious with blood coming from his nose. In his hand was the new Super Smash Bros. game.

''Huh...so much for keeping it secret.''

000

Chapter End

000

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I Promised a Dom! Kushina and I decided yes I will be reviving my Dom series! It's going to take some while so just read my Unleashed Series until then and yes I will eventually get to the other Titan girls.


End file.
